When people are bored
by Pained
Summary: Have you ever wonder where snape gose at friday evenings? Have you ever wonder what Dumlbedore thinks of? If you you not like the story I'll quit writing just don't give me bad reviews. I haven't had therpy in awhile. I know most of my stories suck don't


Sorry to all the talented writers that I stole alot of your material and stuff please don't hate me for taking your stuff without your permission. I'm sorry that I can't think of anything interesting like most of you can. Sorry!!!! It's only because I can't remember any of the writers' penname.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Once there was a man named Albus Dumbledore. He was headmaster of a skool called Hogwarts. So one day he was bored. God, this place is boring, he thought. I wonder where Voldemort is, what I would do for him to do something. I wonder what people do when there bored. He went to his bedroom and on his bedroom desk was a large bowl filled with some sliver liquid (not a pensive). During the summer he had put a charm all through out the skool that allowed him access to see what the students do or in his case to protect the students.  
  
It was Severus idea. I had a suspicion that Severus only insist in using the charm so he can watch the female students take a shower or watch them change in the girls dormitory. That sadlilistic bastard, many students probably think he's gay. Yeah right, he saw Severus at the whorehouse every Friday night. He might seem strict as gay. But horny as hell Severus would shagg any women or girl in sight that's out of this skool. I had seen Severus at the Three Broomsticks .At night ofcorse, The Three Broomsticks seem like a nice little place in the morning but at night you would of thought the place was a strip club. The place was full of hookers,  
  
strippers, you name it. On top of the Three Broomsticks where rooms rented to men or women who did stuff. Severus was a regular costumer he had been going there as old as sixteen. I wasn't surprise to see him there Severus was a very stress out man though horny. The Three Broomsticks was not the only place Severus or much of the staff went to have FUN. Can't blame him fore being tired.  
  
He was still bored. The bowl thing was called a Crisium. He took his wand out and with the tip of his wand he touch the sliver substance. Magically appear in the bowl was the image of the Great Hall. There was no one there so he tapped on the sliver stuff again. And appears the boys' bathroom. To his surprise Neville longbottom was in the bathroom apparently masturbating god what a loner, he thought. Then he tapped on the bowl again. Again appear a bathroom except it was the girls bathroom. Some girls where putting on makeup some girls where throwing wet paper towels on the ceiling. He wonders if any of the boys throw wet paper towel on the ceiling. He had many occasions were wet stuff fell from the ceiling on to his face and stuff.  
  
There where quite many pranksters in Hogwarts. Just the other day when he was drinking what he thought was apple juice was apparently not apple juice but the same color as apple juice. Last week he had an encounter with the Weasley twins newest product and apparently he was there subject A and was forced to eat a jellybean that was the color blackish brown. So, I thought what's the little bean going to do I mean it looks like dark chocolate, which is my favorite kind of chocolate. I popped the little bean in my mouth and asked what it was called and they called it the Shit Bean. Then I immedently spitted it out. Then they got a year of detention. I decided to talk to Minerva about the boys' behavior. I got to the staffroom where she was sitting in His chair. "Minerva, Something has to be done with those boys, "I said angrily. "What boys Albus,"she said trying to pretend to be innocent. She bothers him everyday about the twins. " The Weasleys…. He,"shouted. Then I suddendenly notice she wrinkled her nose and covered half of her face with her hands and looked a him in disgust. "Albus, What the hell is wrong with your breath, damn your mouth smells like shit. Have you been sucking up to Snape again, "she said trying not to throw up. "Forget it, "I said. Then I left the room. That was the last time I talked to her. That is without her gas mask.  
  
Well anything could happen at Hogwarts. I looked at the old grandfather clock it was 8 o clock. Guess it's time for dinner. So I spent most of his day thinking. I thought how time past by when your hard at thinking.  
  
I walked down to the Great Hall sat on my seat I took a sip of hot from my goblet. " This hot chocolate sure taste weird and what are these large chunks in here, "I said. " Don't think that's hot chocolate Albus, "said Minerva wrinkling her nose. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the weasley twins looking at me while snickering. I immedently spit hot the brown stuff. ' THIS IS SHIT WATER. WEASELEY.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Please review or I'll keep writing. 


End file.
